narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zabuza Momochi
Allgemeines Zabuza ist ein Nukenin aus Kirigakure. Weiterhin ist er bekannt als "Dämon des versteckten Nebels" ("Demon of the Hidden Mist"), oder als Dämon aus Kirigakure, seitdem er das Finale des Genin-Graduierungsexamens gewonnen hat; dies war ein Eins-gegen-Eins Duell bis zum Tode. Er tötete über 100 andere Kursteilnehmer, ohne zu zögern, aus diesem Grund wurde das Verfahren abgeschafft. Zabuza ist ein sehr starker Jonin, wie man in den Kämpfen mit Kakashi Hatake sehen konnte. Eines seiner Markenzeichen ist sein enorm großes Schwert, auch bekannt als Kubikiri Houchou. Er ist bekannt für seine lautlose Mordtechnik, und er war - bevor er ein Abtrünniger Shinobi wurde - ein Oi-Nin. Er ist außerdem einer der Sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure. Erscheinung thumb|left|Zabuza formt Fingerzeichen Zabuza ist ein großer und muskulöser Mann mit blasser Haut. Er hat kurze schwarze Haare, braune Augen, allerdings keine Augenbrauen. Die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts ist mit einer Bandage verdeckt, darunter verbirgt er ein relativ schmales Kinn. Genau wie alle anderen Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer besitzt Zabuza haiähnliche Zähne. Sein Stirnband trägt er seitlich am Kopf. Vor dem Verlassen seines Dorf trug er die Kleidung der Kiri-Ninja. Charakter Zabuza ist ein starker Shinobi-Söldner, der vorallem allein am besten kämpfen kann. Er pflegt ein sehr inniges, freundschaftliches Verhältnis, ähnlich dem von Vater und Sohn mit Haku, welches er sich aber erst nach dessen Ableben eingestehen konnte. Desweiteren ist er ein Mann der sich selten Vorschriften machen lässt, auch wenn er diese von seinem Auftraggeber bekommt. Zabuza agiert im Kampf oftmals zu überhastet und unterschätzt sein Gegenüber, dies führt dazu das er auch einige mal mit schweren Verletzungen die Auseinandersetzung beenden muss. Vergangenheit Zabuza stellte als Oi-Nin eine kleine Privatarmee auf und versuchte einen Putsch gegen die damalige Kiri-Regierung, scheiterte jedoch. Als er das Land verlassen wollte, traf er auf Haku. Obwohl er Haku prophezeite, dass dieser einsam, allein und ohne jedlichen Nutzen auf der Straße sterben werde, lächelte Haku und sagte:"Du hast die gleichen Augen wie ich, großer Bruder/Onii-san." Zabuza war überascht, dass Haku ein derartiges Durchhaltevermögen in einer derart aussichtslosen Situation hatte, erkannte sein Kekkei Genkai und machte ihn zu seinem Werkzeug/Schüler. Bevor die beiden das Dorf verließen, sah Zabuza nochmals zurück und sagte zu Haku: Zabuza trainierte Haku von jenem Tag an in allen Kampfkünsten und half ihm sein Kekkei Genkai voll auszubilden. Auch traf er einmal auf Kimimaro, kurz bevor dessen Clan Kirigakure angriff, dieser wollte sogar gegen die Beiden kämpfen, allerdings waren sie keine Einwohner des Dorfes, somit ließ er es bleiben. Kampf gegen Team 7 left|thumb|von Angesicht zu Angesicht Er arbeitete mit Haku eine Zeitlang für Gateau und sollte Team 7 beseitigen. Doch verlor er den ersten Kampf gegen Kakashi Hatake und musste von Haku mit einem Trick gerettet und anschließend Gesund gepflegt werden. Nachdem er wieder fit war, traf er abermals auf Kakashi Hatake. Während sich Zabuza um diesen kümmerte, musste sich Haku mit Sasuke Uchiha und später noch mit Naruto Uzumaki auseinander setzen. Im Verlauf des Kampfes gelang es Zabuza, seinen Gegner mit seinem Schwert zu verletzen. Außerdem schaffte es der "Dämon" Kakashis Sharingan außer Gefecht zu setzen, indem er das Kirigakure no Jutsu anwendete, wodurch es sogar dem Anwender des Sharingans nicht mehr möglich ist, die Chakrabahnen des Feindes zu erkennen. Trotzdem befand sich Zabuza schnell in einer misslichen Lage, da Kakashi seine Hunde zur Hilfe nahm, kurz bevor er getötet wurde, stellte sich allerdings Haku zwischen ihn und Kakashi's Raikiri. Dadurch starb Haku für Zabuza. Zabuza zeigte zwar keine Regung konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr konzentrieren und wurde von Kakashi mit Leichtigkeit kampfunfähig gemacht, indem er ihm seinen letzten Funktionstüchtigen Arm mit zwei Kunais durchbohrte. Kakashi wusste von Zabuzas Verlust, ob er es mit dem Sharingan erkannte oder es so merkte ist nicht bekannt. Als schließlich Gateau auftauchte gab Kakashi den Kampf gegen Zabuza auf. Das Werkzeug namens Shinobi thumb|right|Zabuza ohne seine Maske Als später Gateau den toten Haku verspottete und ins Gesicht trat, zeigte sein Lehrer keine Regung. Naruto redete daraufhin auf ihn ein und erinnerte Zabuza an all die Jahre die er mit Haku verbracht hatte. Schließlich fing Zabuza an zu weinen und fasste den Entschluss Hakus Tod zu rächen. Gato hatte vorgehabt Zabuza und Haku zu töten, weshalb er mehrere Söldner mitgebracht hatte. Der Dämon des versteckten Nebels schaffte es, mit nur einem Kunai im Mund bewaffnet, einige dieser Söldner auszuschalten und Gato zu töten, jedoch wurde er dabei selbst mehrmals tödlich von Gatos Männern verwundet. Im Manga köpfte Zabuza Gato mit dem Kunai, im (Deutschen-)Anime stieß er ihn mit einem Kopfstoss die Brücke hinunter. Gemeinsames Sterben thumb|left|Haku und Zabuza sterben Seite an Seite Nachdem Haku von Kakashi getötet wurde und Zabuza an den Verletzungen, die ihm Gateaus Söldner und Kakashi zugefügt hatten, zusammenbrach, bat Zabuza Kakashi ihn neben Haku zu legen damit er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Kakashi erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch und Haku und Zabuza starben Seite an Seite, so wie sie gelebt hatten. Beide wurden auch später von Team 7 nebeneinander begraben. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto right|thumb|Zabuza kehrt zurück Für den Krieg gegen die Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Mächte belebt Kabuto Yakushi mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die ehemaligen Akatsuki-Mitglieder, die ehemaligen Jinchuuriki, die früheren Kage und einige Elite-Shinobi aus verschiedenen Reichen wieder. Jedoch ist Zabuza genau wie die anderen nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Zabuza kam mit Haku, Pakura und Gari in eine Gruppe, wobei Zabuza der einzige ohne Kekkei Genkei war. Während des Krieges trafen sie erneut auf Kakashi und Sakura. Während sie gezwungen waren zu kämpfen, fragten Zabuza und Haku nach Naruto und wie es ihm ergangen war, was Kakashi ihnen dann erzählte. Als Kabuto dann jedoch eine andere Technik einsetzte, bittet Zabuza Kakashi sie schnell aufzuhalten. Nach einem harten Kampf wurde Zabuza schließlich von Kakashi besiegt und von Maki durch das Nuno Shibari no Jutsu außer Gefecht gesetzt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Zabuzas Wassergefängnis Zabuza ist ein Spezialist im Bereich der Suiton-Jutsus, diese setzte er im Kampf sehr effektiv ein. Er ist in der Lage den Gegner in ein Wassergefängnis einzusperren, oder ihm die Sicht soweit zu nehmen, damit er selbst lautlos angreifen kann. Seine Jutsus eigenen sich vorallem für den Fernkampf, aber auch für den Nahkampf ist er gut ausgestattet. Hierfür kann er seine Wasserdoppelgänger und sein riesiges Schwert benutzten, um dem Feind so enormen Schaden zuzufügen. Zabuzas Jutsus Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Oi-Nin' *'Die sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure' *'Team Zabuza' Trivia *Er gilt als machtgierig und gleichmütig. *Seine Lieblingskunst ist das Kirigakure no Jutsu. *Er will gegen alle fünf Kage auf einmal kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "Herrschaft". *Sein Hobby ist das Messer wetzen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kiri Kategorie:Oi-Nin Kategorie:Team Zabuza